Jack and Elsa Give it a Try
by ThisSlytherinIsDun
Summary: Jack and Elsa go on a date. Will it be true love? One-shot


**This is set when Elsa was still in her castle and Jack ran away to Antarctica. So both are in the middle of their movies.**

A lone traveler trekked up the North Mountain. It was freezing cold, and snowing, but the traveler didn't seem to mind. The wind blew in his face, knocking down the hood on his jacket, revealing short spiky icy silver hair. His eyes were an icy blue. The mountain sloped up, with what seemed like an icicle glimmering in the distance. But if you could see it from that distance, it had to be a big icicle. A huge one in fact. The traveler glimpsed it and smiled. He could finally see his destination.

He continued, the wind blowing harder in his face. People thought him crazy for traveling in this weather, especially with his choice of clothes. He had a dark blue jacket on, with baby blue snowflakes as a design on the top of his jacket. His pants were brown, with a few leather straps near the bottom. He was barefoot.

Another reason people thought him insane was his age. He looked a teenager. As one person who he had asked for directions put it, "You can't go traipsing around in this weather, at your age. Especially not with your clothes. Put on some shoes! What in the North Mountain itself are you thinking?! And what's that staff even for? You certainly don't need it."

The staff in question looked a bit like a shepherd's staff, in the sense that there was a crook at the end. It was bigger, however, and thicker. The crook was immensely more crooked than any shepherd's staff, and it was a light tan color.

He walked through the snow, the chilly weather and breeze not bothering him in the least. After a few hours of hiking, he eventually got to his destination. The thing that had looked like an icicle, looked extremely different up close. It was not an icicle at all, but a colossal castle, made entirely from ice. It had huge double doors, with a snowflake pattern on it. There were spikes, and a balcony was facing the town he had just come from, Arendale.

He strode across the ice bridge that spread over the canyon, and knocked on the huge double doors. A mammoth snow creature opened the door, and peered down at the stranger. The creature was twice the size of the traveler, and had holes for eyes, and ice spikes for teeth. His body was riddled with ice spikes.

The stranger smiled, recalling the name of this creature. "Hello Marshmallow," he said cheerfully. "How's life in a castle?"

Marshmallow growled at him, and roared into the castle, calling its owner.

The owner walked up, and smiled at the traveler. The owner had a snow white braid, which was over her shoulder, and had sky blue eyes. Her dress was a deep blue, and had an icy blue train which reached the ground. The train was made up of tiny snowflake patterns. It was a wrist length dress, and had a split down the right side. The split started a bit below her waist. She had icy blue glass heels on.

"Hello. You must be Elsa," said the traveler.

"I am. And am I to assume that you are Jack Frost?" she replied with a slight smile.

"We have a winner! Quite a place you have here," Jack said, returning the smile.

"Thank you."

There was a small silence, which Jack finally broke. "You must be wondering why I'm here."

"Actually I was," Elsa said, relieved he had broken the silence.

There was more silence. Jack hesitated. "Do… you want me to tell you?"

"Oh! Yes," replied Elsa hurriedly, glad the cold covered her embarrassed blush.

"Well. There's no easy way to say this…" Jack trailed off. "You must have heard of all the Jelsa shipping," he went on finally.

"Yes. I have. It's quite.. interesting."

"Yeah. It's based on the fact that we both have ice and snow powers. Cause that's totally a reason to get together," Jack continued, his voice laced with sarcasm."

Elsa laughed slightly. "Yeah. That doesn't explain why you're here, though."

"Right. Well. I was wondering.. if.. sense there's so many rumors.. you might wanna give it a try?"

"Excuse me?"

"I meant-" Jack tried to explain, but Elsa cut him off.

"You must not have heard what I told my sister. You can't marry a man you just met," she said coldly.

"That's not what I meant," Jack rushed. "What I was trying to ask was… do you wanna go on a date sometime?"

"Oh," Elsa said, horrified at her outburst. "Sure."

Jack broke into a relieved grin. "When are you free?"

"Jack, look around at-"

"How lucky we are to be alive right now?" Jack asked, smirking slightly.

"What?" Elsa asked, quite confused.

Jack held in a laugh. "Nevermind."

"Anyway," Elsa continued, still slightly confused, "I'm alone here. I have plenty of free time. We could go on a date right now, if you're free."

"Actually I was planning a visit to the ski lift and hot tub," he said, his voice heavy with sarcasm.

Elsa, however, didn't catch his tone. "Oh, okay," she said, disappointed. "We can do it after you do that."

Jack recoiled, surprised and slightly shocked that he had actually been taken seriously. "Sarcasm, Elsa. Sarcasm."

Elsa blushed, extremely embarrassed now. "Of course. I'm sorry. So can I take that as a yes?"

Jack grinned. "Yes. I saw a nice place that could serve as a picnicking spot, a little ways down from here. I have some extra food. That is, unless, you don't want to be surrounded by freezing cold."

Elsa grinned back. "The cold never bothered me anyway. And you? Do you mind the cold?"

"Nah," he said. "Want to get anything to bring with you? Do you have any food around here we could take with us?"

Elsa coughed. "That was the one flaw my journey has. I guess I don't need to eat," she said quietly.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "But you do eat. ...right?"

Elsa smiled. "Yes. I do. But it's not necessary."

Jack shrugged. "Okay. Ready?"

Elsa nodded, and they started the hike to the place Jack had spotted, making small talk along the way.

"Where's your family?" Elsa inquired, as they started their hike.

Jack's smile faded. "I don't know," he rasped. "I don't remember my old life very much."

Elsa frowned. "Your.. old life?"

"I died saving my little sister. We were ice skating, and the ice cracked. I came up with a game that saved her, but killed me in the process," Jack explained, not wishing to go into details.

"And I assume you aren't a ghost?"

Jack laughed. "Nope. The Man in the Moon saw what I did, and turned me from Jack, a normal human, into Jack Frost, a Guardian."

"What did your little sister look like?" Elsa asked, not wishing to inquire about the Man in the Moon or what he meant by "Guardian", as she was sure it was complicated.

Jack smiled wistfully, remembering. "She had chocolate brown hair that came down to her elbow. Her eyes matched her hair. She was so amazing. But enough about me," Jack continued, coming out of his memory, "What's your family like?"

Elsa's smile vanished completely. "Both my parents died in a shipwreck. They were on my way to my cousin's wedding, and a storm blew in. There were no survivors."

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "Any siblings?" Jack prodded gently.

Elsa nodded. "A little sister. She has fiery red hair, and emerald green eyes. And a _very_ optimistic and stubborn personality," she added, a bit of bitterness creeping into her voice.

Jack nodded. When he had asked around Arendale, he had heard Elsa froze Arendale, and had heard it had to do with frustration at her sister, so he didn't push the topic any farther. A short awkward silence ensued, and thankfully they came to the picnic spot. It was an icy ledge that faced what had once been a beautiful, sparkling lake. It was now frozen over. They sat down on the ridge.

"Ready to eat?" Jack asked cheerfully.

Elsa's smile returned. "Yes."

Jack unpacked two sandwiches that had wheat bread and chicken on them.

Jack smiled slightly as he handed Elsa her sandwich. "Hope you're not allergic to gluten," he muttered.

"It's fatal to me," she teased playfully, and they both laughed.

They ate in silence, not sure what to talk about. Eventually, they finished, both at the same time. Jack stood up first. "I should head back down," he said finally.

Elsa stood up as well. "Alright. It's been a pleasure, Jack."

Jack smirked slightly at her formalness. "And for me, my lady," he said in mock and exaggerated formalness. He bowed stiffly, causing Elsa to laugh.

"Our personalities are quite different, aren't they?" she remarked quietly.

"They say opposites attract, you know," Jack smiled.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "That is for electrons and protons, and I'm quite sure it's not meant for humans."

Jack blinked. "Well, while it's been a good time, I don't exactly…" he trailed off. "See you as someone to date," he finished awkwardly. "More as a friend type of thing."

Elsa nodded. "Agreed."

"Friends?" asked Jack, hand extended.

Elsa shook it firmly. "Friends."

They said their goodbyes and parted separate ways, each glad they had at least one friend.

THE END

(Wait… this didn't end with a true love's kiss? Or with marriage? Or even them agreeing to date?! Jeez.. what is happening with fairy tales these days. Stick to the stereotypes!)

^^the above is sarcasm


End file.
